


Small Enough to Hide Under the Sink

by InsomniaParty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Job, Bro smacks John with a belt, Bruises, Crying, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Hiding, Implied black eye, John is eleven years old, Love Bites, Love marks, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shota, Tying down, Violence, Writing Prompt, Writing request, request, shota!john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaParty/pseuds/InsomniaParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angry Bro finds eleven year old John hiding from him under the sink, he shows him the consequences. He ravages him on Dave's bed.</p><p>!!! (Please double check the tags and triggers as this work features rape/non-con involving an underage character and depictions of violence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Enough to Hide Under the Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con involving Bro and shota!John with Bro tossing him around, requested by an anonymous user on tumblr.
> 
> !!! (Please mind the tags and warnings. If you are easily triggered by any of the warnings listed above, then I apologize and reccomend that you do not read this work.)
> 
> I accept prompts and writing requests on my tumblr: InsomniaParty

 Bro stomped out into the living room before spitting out, "John, get out here right now! Quit fucking hiding!"

 He didn't come. So Bro stood there quietly, listening for any sign of the boy. Then, a barely audible sniffle came from the kitchen. Bro smirked and strutted over to the counters confidently. Instead of searching through each kitchen cabinet, he waited for it to get quiet again. He was building up the suspense. When he was satisfied, Bro suddenly slammed his fists onto the counter, scaring John and causing him to jump up and bump his head. This was enough for Bro to know where he was located.

 "I found you," the older Strider said mischievously, bending over to open the little doors under the sink.

 In the back corner of tiny space, sat a crying John, his face filled with fear. Bro reached out to snatch him and the boy attempted to shrink back as much as he could. He got a grip of his arm and harshly pulled him out.

 "Please no! I'm sorry!" John cried out trying to pry himself from Bro's iron grip. The older Strider shook him, successfully shutting him up. He slammed the kitchen counter doors shut before dragging John by the arm into Dave's bedroom.

 He threw him inside and the boy quickly scrambled to stand up straight. Bro eyed him frustratedly. He was tiny in comparison to him, there was no way he could fight back. Various bruises decorated his trembling body. An eleven year old boy versus a muscular adult; the result could already be foreseen.

 When Bro spoke, John flinched, "Don't you ever fucking hide from me again!"

 "I'm sorry, Bro," he whispered apologetically, clenching his eyes shut, bracing himself to be smacked. When the smack didn't come he opened his eyes and the blonde man stepped closer to him.

 "You're almost twelve, aren't you? You should know better," Bro gently stroked some of John's hair out of the way. The boy knew this was the calm before the storm as he gripped his own shirt, trying to calm his beating heart.

 John was small, his height reaching barely past Bro's waist. It was the perfect height for him and he tangled his gloved hands into the boy's black locks, pulling his baby face into his crotch. John caught the hint and could feel Bro's erection through his jeans against his cheek. He unzipped him obediently and pulled the large blood engorged member out.

 When Bro noticed John hesitating, he placed his finger under his chin, tilting his face up. His big blue eyes avoiding his gaze. Bro glared at him and slapped hard across the face, sending the tiny boy twisting in the opposite direction. He let out a gasp before quickly straightening himself, fearing Bro would punish him again. His little chest was puffing in and out, filled with sensations of fluttering fear.

 "Be a good boy," the older Strider aimed his large cock on the boy's lips. John opened wide and his small mouth could barely house the tip of Bro's penis. He wrapped his hands around the rest of the length to make up for it.

 Bro sighed in relieving pleasure at the moist warmth surrounding the tip of his dick. He slowly rocked himself a bit, and the small boy began to suck, lapping at the tip. Bro resisted the urge to just fuck John's head, but he knew his gag reflex was really delicate and his front teeth could nick him easily.

 John was slobbering all over Bro's dick, covering it in a slick sheen of saliva. The older Strider enjoyed every minute John's mouth payed attention to his cock. It wasn't enough pleasure though and he was soon growing tired of it.

 He pulled himself away from John and dragged him by the back of his shirt towards Dave's bed. He tossed him onto it and saw the panic grow in John's blue eyes. His lower lip began to quiver and tears streamed down his face. Bro was going to fuck him on his best friend's bed. 

 The blonde didn't really seem to care and ignored him and instead voiced his own concern, "Don't you dare be thinking about Dave when I'm fucking you."

 Then, in a sudden moment, John bolted off the bed and ran towards the door. Bro quickly caught him and picked his thrashing body up. He threw him against a wall and he slid and sat down. John pulled his knees towards himself and hid his head with his arms.

 Bro shook his head and tucked his erection away before pulling his belt out of his pant loops. When he folded it in half and John heard the clinking of the belt, he whimpered and began to tremble in overwhelming fear.

 "When will you learn?" Bro tsked and lashed down on the boy. When the belt met the boy's skin it made a loud snapping sound, followed by a whimper of pain. He sent the belt whipping down all over his arms and knees until red marks were left behind. John was sobbing uncontrollably. 

 Bro was still left feeling frustrated so he threw the belt away and gripped onto the boy's hair, pulling him up. John let out a cry of pain and he tried to pry off the harsh hold. The blonde tore his hands away along with his glasses and began to beat down on his face with his fist. He dealt bruising blows to John's eye, cheek, and lips. When he was done, the area looked like it was beginning to swell up.

 Still holding him by the hair,  Bro led John back towards the bed before harshly tossing him onto it. The eleven year old was sobbing and knew there wasn't anything left he could do to save himself. Bro got onto the bed and tried to pin John down, but he was thrashing all around with all his strength. He was finally able to get a hold of his wrists and held them above the boy's head. Bro searched around the bed until he found one of his younger brother's shirts; it was the long sleeve one with the record on it. He tied it around John's wrists and then pried a cinderblock from the makeshift desk next to the bed, placing the heavy brick over the crying boy's tied up wrists.

"If you free your hands out from under this brick, then I'll beat your face in with it," the blonde threatened. He saw John struggling a bit with the block, the edges of the harsh cement digging into his wrist.

 The boy shook his head in horror as Bro began to pull off his shorts. He kicked his legs every which way before Bro took one under each arm and tugged off the shorts. John arched his back and screamed out in frustrated shame, hopelessness, and desperation. He broke into tears once more, renewing the drying streams on his face.

 Biting his lower lip, he swung his head violently and screamed out desperately, "No! Nooo! No!"

 Bro punched John hard enough to daze him and shut him up; his teary eyes trying to focus.

 The older Strider took this opportunity to undo his pants and drop them down so that they pooled around his knees. He positioned his erection near the entrance of the smaller boy. His eyes were filled with overwhelming fear and he was trembling all over. He had quieted down, but now began to hiccup a bit.

 "Don't worry sweet heart," Bro cooed, brushing sweat-dampened hair out of John's face. "I'm not going in dry."

 Bro leaned back and reached into his jeans around his knees and pulled out a small bottle from the pocket. He popped open the lid and squeezed a short stream of lube onto the boy's entrance. John flinched from the sudden cold liquid coating his crevice. Then, Bro dropped a couple globs of lube onto his dick, making sure to use the minimum amount possible. He gave himself a couple pumps to slick himself up.

 The moment had arrived. John's breath came out in short panicked pants as he tried to mentally brace himself. He felt the tip of Bro's penis apply a bit of pressure on the tight ring of muscle. Then, he began to push through slowly. Every centimeter tearing and pulling his entrance apart. The pain was agonizing and the boy's face contorted.

 As Bro continued to slowly shove his length inside, John threw his head back. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream, choking back sobs. The penetrating pain began to increase and he started to grit his teeth, violently thrashing his head. He let out a piercing cry when Bro rushed the last inch inside him.

 Then, Bro's face relaxed and let out a sigh of pleasure. His eyes were closed in an attempt to savor the sensation surrounding his cock.

 "John... Oh... You're so tight. Fuck," the blonde sighed out. The boy underneath him was impossibly tight and was mostly likely due to his tiny statue and age.

 John was still panting through his clenched teeth. His entire flustered face covered in sweat and tears. He felt Bro's dick twitch inside him. The size of it completely filled him up; his insides felt as if they were stretched to the limit. He felt a hot stinging sensation as Bro began to pull out. He wasn't given the chance to adjust.

 The older Strider mentally battled with himself as it was difficult to the resist the temptation of ravaging John right then and there. As he pulled out slowly, sweat began to bead up on his brow. He was extremely impatient, but he knew that 'slow and steady wins the race.' When only the tip was still inside, he began to push back in, sending John on another squirming fit. A moan was forced out of him as he was filled back up by Bro's length. This time, when he reached the hilt, he didn't pause and continued to pull out and then back in again.

 Bro began to reach a steady rhythm. John let out puffy moans in tune to the older blonde's pace. Bro leaned down and kissed John's neck all over. The boy vainly pulled against the restrain on his hands.

 "I love the way you moan like a slut," Bro whispered into John's ear and began to assault the younger boy's neck. He bit and sucked harshly, making sure to leave behind trails of dark-hued bruises on his tender neck. Sometimes Bro gently placed kisses and John threw his head in the opposite direction in protest.

 Bro sped up the pace of his thrusts and another line of louder moans bellowed from John. The blonde smirked when he met his shaded eyes with half lidded blue ones. They were broken and almost lifeless, the rest was filled with hatred. 

 John loathed Bro with every ounce of his ruined body. He knew he would continue to hate him for the rest of his life and when he grows to be his age, it will eat him up inside. He'll never forget how Bro forced him to endure such cruel physical misery at a young age. He broke him completely forever and it will haunt and linger over John until he dies.

 Bro was working himself into the blue eyed boy faster and harder now. The howling boy underneath him was arching his back, causing his ribs to protrude underneath his skin. Bro ran a gloved hand against John's raised chest, taking in all these sights and sensations, it was bringing him closer to climax. He could feel the pleasurable heat building up deep in his pelvis. The pace of his breathing was now matching the one of John's. The strength of Bro's thrusts rocked John's small body back and forth against Dave's bed.

The blonde bit his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows as he sped up the rhythm of his thrusts until they became sloppy and jerky. He was getting pretty close.

 "Fuck John! You're driving me insane!" Bro huffed out, tilting his head back a bit. "I'm gonna fucking cum, kid!"

 John's eyes grew wide in panic. He shook his head, pulling on his restrains as much as he could, his elbows coming together above his head.

 "No! Please don't! No, no, no, no!" John pleaded and his words began to slur together. "Not inside please!"

 It was the last shred of dignity he had left. Bro was about to rob him of it just for a few seconds of pleasure. He gave one deep particular thrust while grunting and John gasped, moaning loudly as he felt Bro's pulsating dick spill his hot seed inside. The warm fluid filling him up. Bro gave a couple of weak final thrusts, riding out his orgasm. John let out a wail of despair as he felt Bro pull out of him slowly, allowing the warm jizz to spew out of him. The blonde watched it slide down and form a small puddle on Dave's sheets.

 After he caught his breath, Bro removed the heavy cinderblock from atop of John's tied hands. Immediately, he covered his swollen face in shame and sobbed uncontrollably into his hands and Dave's shirt.

 Bro pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away. He then got out from between John's legs and sat down on the edge of the bed. Twisting himself back a bit, he patted and stroked the young boy's hair attempting to calm his crying down. John turned onto his side and curled up on himself, placing his tied wrists on Bro's lap. The older Strider untied them and John quickly gripped onto Bro's white shirt, continuing to weep loudly.

 He didn't care who it was, he desperately needed someone to comfort him. Bro didn't say a word and continued to listen to John's distressed sobbing. He sat there on his younger brother's bed, letting a crying boy hold onto him. The black haired boy's tears didn't move him.

 John was younger than Dave and Bro knew he'd never let anyone do the same as he did to John to his younger brother, yet he didn't feel an ounce of guilt or remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts and writing requests on my tumblr: InsomniaParty
> 
> (This work wasn't proofread and I apologize. Please pay no mind to spelling and grammar mistakes. I will probably go back later and correct them.)


End file.
